Une page qui se tourne
by Laetitia I
Summary: William perdu dans ses pensées


_« Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était celle faite pour moi »_

_7 ans..7 ans déjà qu'elle illumine ma vie. Je ne suis plus le même homme depuis que mes yeux ont croisé les siens. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre dans les moindres détails. L'éclat de son sourire reste gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais. Elle a su capturer mon cœur simplement par un battement de cil et pourtant, au départ, rien ne laissait présager que nos destins pourraient être mêlés.._

_Julia et moi c'est un peu comme le jour et la nuit, deux êtres totalement opposés mais pourtant tellement similaires. Elle est à la fois mon parfait contraire et la meilleure moitié de moi même._

_Julia..ma Julia..je la connais maintenant dans les moindres détails..enfin pas tout à fait. Je connais sa couleur préférée, le coloris exact de ses magnifiques yeux, son plat préféré, le genre de lecture qu'elle affectionne le plus. Bref, je sais tout d'elle. Tout sauf ce que je désire ardemment depuis notre rencontre : son corps. J'ai déjà eu la chance de la voir entièrement nue et je dois dire que mes rêves et mon imagination n'étaient rien comparé à la réalité. Malheureusement, ce souvenir reste terni du fait que George et l'inspecteur ont eux aussi assisté à ce magnifique spectacle. _

_J'aurai voulu l'avoir pour moi seul, pouvoir être le seul à contempler sa beauté si parfaite. Mais à la place je me suis empressé de la couvrir avec ma veste des yeux curieux de mes collègues. _

_Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque je ferme les yeux, je revois chaque courbe de son corps. Tout mon être se souvient encore de la chaleur qui s'est emparé de moi lorsqu'elle est apparu devant moi. Son corps était baigné par le soleil, ses cheveux blonds s'illuminaient et ses joues avaient pris une magnifique teinte rosée. J'aurai voulu lui dire à quel point elle était belle mais encore une fois nous n'étions pas seuls. Je me suis donc empressé de lui dire le soir même au Queen's hotel._

_Ce soir là j'ai du faire appel à tout le contrôle qu'il me restait encore pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Heureusement, Julia s'est montrée très enthousiaste par les dominos. Je la soupçonne d'avoir fait semblant de s'y intéresser. Sûrement avait t'elle ressenti ce désir si palpable qui avait envahi nos corps et avait donc préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité._

_Mes mains en tremblent encore rien que de repenser à ce moment. Je mourrais d'envie de la toucher, de la caresser mais je me contentais simplement de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit._

_Julia est ma plus grande faiblesse et ma plus grande force. Je suis complètement démuni devant sa beauté. Je la désire plus que tout et je ne cesse de rêver du moment où je pourrais enfin laisser éclater toute ma passion._

_Julia n'est pas seulement une femme à la beauté dévastatrice c'est aussi l'être humain le plus intelligent, généreux et têtu que je connaisse. J'aime tout en elle, ses qualités comme ses défauts._

_J'avoue avoir été intimidé au départ par cette femme si pétillante, si débordante d'énergie alors que j'étais moi même enfermé dans ma carapace. Mais elle a réussi à faire tomber un à un les murs que j'avais érigé autour de moi même et je l'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie comme on laisse entrer le soleil après une très longue journée de pluie._

_Son humour me laisse toujours perplexe mais cela fait partie des nombreuses choses qui font que Julia est unique. _

_Julia est une battante, une femme de caractère. Elle n'a besoin de personne pour mener ses combats à sa place. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger malgré tout. Car derrière cette force de caractère se cache une grande fragilité. Combien de fois s'est elle blottie dans mes bras lorsqu'elle se sentait submergée par ses émotions. Elle a en moi une confiance absolue et elle sait parfaitement que je chéris par dessous tout ce cœur qu'elle a tendrement déposé entre mes mains. _

_Oui personne d'autre que moi ne connait Julia autant que je la connais et pourtant j'ai cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours il y'a quelques temps de cela.._

_J'ai trop longtemps tenu Julia à l'écart par peur de souffrir. La perte de Liza m'avait plongé dans un profond désespoir et maintenant que j'avais Julia dans ma vie, je n'imaginais pas un seul instant de devoir vivre sans elle. J'en étais tout bonnement incapable._

_Je me contrôlais constamment lorsque je me trouvais en sa présence. Les émotions qu'elle déclenchait en moi étaient si violentes qu'elles me faisaient peur. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle chose pour personne. Hélas Julia a pris mon hésitation pour de la réticence et ce n'est qu'au moment où j'ai vu le train quitter la gare que j'ai regretté ne pas l'avoir couverte de baisers et de lui avoir répété inlassablement à quel point je l'aimais. _

_Son absence était tellement insupportable que je restais éveillé la nuit à regretter mes actes manqués. Personne ne m'a fait souffrir autant que Julia, pas même cette balle qui a traversé mon bras à Bristol. Mais cette souffrance était la seule chose qui me tenait debout, l'unique chose qui me liait encore à elle._

_Ma souffrance s'est transformée en bonheur intense lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés. Mes lèvres ont caressé les siennes et j'ai eu l'impression que nous nous étions jamais quittés. Le goût si sucré de ses lèvres me revint immédiatement en mémoire et je prolongeais ce moment encore et encore comme un homme assoiffé par une très longue marche dans le désert. _

_Julia est ma plus grande fierté. Je ne peux expliquer ce bonheur et cette fierté que je ressens lorsque nous marchons main dans la main dans les rues de Toronto ou lorsque j'annonce à qui veut l'entendre que Julia va bientôt devenir ma femme, qu'elle m'a choisi moi, que c'est à moi qu'elle dit « je t'aime » à chaque fin de journée lorsque je la raccompagne chez elle. Notre couple fait parfois parler les mauvaises langues mais ni Julia, ni moi n'y prêtons attention. Nous nous aimons un point c'est tout quoi que puisse en penser la bonne société de Toronto._

_Je n'y croyais plus et pourtant le jour dont j'ai tellement rêvé est enfin arrivé. Julia est devenue Mme Murdoch. _

« William, tu es prêt ? J'ai hâte de commencer ma nouvelle vie avec toi »

Elle me regarde avec cet air malicieux et je n'ai qu'une envie arriver à l'hôtel au plus vite. Je la prends dès lors dans mes bras et m'empresse de la porter au plus vite dans cette calèche qui nous conduit vers une nuit remplie d'amour et de plaisir. Elle me sourit et je lui souris à mon tour puis n'y résistant plus je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le plus tendre des baisers.

« Je t'aime Julia, je t'aimerai toujours »

* * *

_So let this be the chance_

_The only one that counts_

_Your love will be my last_

_Until my life runs out_

_Where you are from Gavin Degraw_


End file.
